I was enchanted to meet you
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Albus has a massive crush on Blaze, and while Blaze has bigger 'full moon' issues to worry about; he doesn't realise that Albus and Rose are competing to win his affection. Cute and fluffy. Implied sauciness. Secrets are revealed. - AlbusXBlaze RoseXBlaze boyXboy
1. Chapter 1

Blaze stared silently across the hall at the large group of students huddled around one boy, the one boy Blaze had been avoiding for a while now. The same boy that kept looking back at him through the gaps in between the 4th year Gryffindor girls; Blaze looked down and continued to stir his pumpkin soup aimlessly. He hated pumpkin soup, not only did it taste horrible the smell brought tears to his eyes; it was a good distraction though and it made smelling Potter much more difficult not that he wasn't trying exceptionally hard to get past it. He needed some self control. Albus was clearly just messing with him; he couldn't possibly believe that the Albus Severus Potter, son of the great Harry Potter would possibly be interested in him in any way at all. It was just barbaric. Albus was a player; he got any girl he wanted; it made no sense for him to hit on Blaze after the Quidditch match. Maybe he was just looking too much into it; it was clearly just a joke. Yes, just a joke. So Blaze had no real reason to feel awkward about Albus, well anymore than he already did.

"Hi Blaze" Rose Weasley said cheerfully, taking her usual seat opposite Blaze at the Gryffindor house table; blocking his view of Potter even more. Blaze was happy for the company, and for the distraction.

"Rose" he smiled gently, Rose Weasley was his best friend; the only girl in Gryffindor nice enough to look past his strange aura and unspoken of disappearances; she helped him with homework, walked him to classes and even stuck up for him when Blaze wouldn't even stick up for himself. Rose had long red hair that stopped at her elbows, light freckles and an oval shaped face; brown eyes and a pale complexion. She looked so colourful and vibrant whereas Blaze had shoulder length black hair with olive skin and copper golden eyes.

"How was Charms? Did I miss anything important?" she asked, not noticing the sad look on Blaze's eyes. He would have to go back to the shack in three days, the moon would be upon them soon and he was feeling irritable and quite lonely.

"No, we just recapped theory from last lesson and drew some diagrams. I'll lend you my book and you can copy the tables and pyramids" Blaze told her while she continued to look at what food she wanted from the table.

"Thanks" she mumbled, Blaze didn't respond after that. He let his black bangs fall back in front of his eyes and kept his attention fully on the pumpkin smell; as it cooled down the smell of it was losing effect and Potter's scent was becoming more and more powerful. Not helped by-

"Hey Rose, Blaze. Mind if I sit?" Albus asked; Rose didn't even look up; she just shrugged. Blaze kept his eyes low; glancing up and locking eye contact with Albus who has a smile creeping in at the corner of his lips. "Great" he said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Rose and stretching his legs purposely so they brushed against Blaze's. Blaze pulled his legs back stiffly and pretended not to notice the contact. Blaze found himself holding a very tight breath, not wanting to melt in satisfaction at Albus Potter's scent. It was strange to Blaze, that Potter has such a strong smell because he didn't wear any cologne. His naturally smell was just to die for, he could understand fully why girls liked being so close to him. Albus smirked to himself, clearly enjoying himself as he moved his leg gently and rubbed his foot up and down Blaze's right leg. Blaze felt his cheeks burn and he bolted up, mumbling something about books and homework before taking his leave; not daring to glance behind at Potter's amused face.

"That was cruel" Rose frowned, spooning some tomato soup into a bowl from the table in front of her. "I know you guys like each other but can you try an court him in a better way, he seems awfully tense" she continued as Albus rolled his eyes; prodding at the bread buns he'd collected from Blaze's plate; he wondered if it'd be creepy to smell them and when Rose raised her eyebrows at him; he knew the answer would be yes. He placed them back and adjusted his robes, smiling at the reminiscence of Blaze's flushed cheeks.

"He's so got it bad for me though, it's obvious" he grinned, feeling giddy. Rose sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes; taking a few slurps of soup after blowing on the spoon.

"He's crushing, sure; that's obvious. But if you keep making him uncomfortable, he'll avoid you completely and then sure enough he's bound to get over his crush" Rose muttered, she noticed how this made Albus frown and his shoulders hunched.

"I don't know what else to do" he whined, Rose smiled a little; her cousin was practically in love with the boy and they've never even said two words to each other. She knew he needed her help, and if it wasn't for the fact that she too had her eye on Blaze; she would totally give him advice. But she was Blaze's only friend; surely it made sense for him to be with her? No, she frowned; she'd seen the way he acted around Albus and the way his eyes followed him around the room. He'd never looked at her that way, he wasn't interested and she knew it was pointless to crush on a gay guy.

"Try a different approach" she grumbled, "Blaze likes books...you could read something and try talking to him about it. I've noticed he's been reading a new book at the moment, he seems very interested in it-"

"I don't want to have to read, that's totally not me. Isn't there something easier? I mean I could corner him and-"

"I don't want to know what you'd do to him, look; you want to get his attention, do something flattering and romantic. He won't be able to resist if he's the only person you've ever done something sweet for" Rose told him, trying desperately to get the picture of Blaze and Albus out of her head.

"You're right...I'll get him chocolate, guys like chocolate too right?" he asked, resting his chin on his hand and looking troubled; he looked like he was about to beg someone for chocolate. Rose smiled a little; she'd never seen him look so venerable. It was sort of cute, and pleasing because for the first time ever; she knew more about Blaze than he did and if she could come up with her own sort of plan; maybe she could get what she wanted after all.

"Yes" she agreed, she knew he'd get suspicious though if she tried to ruin the first thing he did though so she knew she had to help. "We're all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, buy him some then; I know he really likes those coconut ones with the white chocolate" she smiled,

"You're a life saver, Rose. Thanks so much! I'm gunna go ask him to accompany me tomorrow!"

"That's not what I..." Rose trailed off but it was too late, Rose sat hunched over her bowl of soup; staring at the back of Albus who had now scuttled away. Surely it was only fair of her to play too? It's not like Albus would put his feelings aside if the roles were reversed.

Albus practically skipped along the corridor and up the staircase to the Gryffindor tower. "Goblin Boggle" he said and the fat ladies portrait swung open, he smiled as soon as he could see inside. Blaze was alone, sitting on the sofa in front of the fire; reading a book with a picture of a plane on the front of it. He jumped up into the common room and watched curiously, Blaze was totally oblivious to Albus's company; so engrossed in his book. Albus almost found the sight peaceful but he was sure the moment could wait; he needed to ask Blaze now. He cleared his throat and Blaze's head shot up, staring up at him with a shocked look and then it turned to worry as his cheeks filled red. Albus smiled, he loved that he was the reason for Blaze's flushed cheeks. "Hey" he said friendly, Blaze glanced around awkwardly unsure of what to say but he wasn't one for being rude, and he didn't want Albus to think he was purposely ignoring him not that Blaze showed the same compassion to anyone else.

"Hey" he said in the same tone, his voice sounding a little bit hoarser though as his throat had gone dry. Albus smirked, sauntering forward towards him; he stretched yawning and sat down on the sofa next to Blaze who had now scooted to the end and was holding his breath in anticipation.

"So, you got plans this weekend?" Albus asked, getting straight to the point. Blaze froze, unable to really process the question. Was he asking him if he wanted to do something this weekend or was he asking if he was going to Hogsmeade with Rose?

"I ur guess, I'm um gunna er go to Hogsmeade with Rose" he muttered uncomfortable, drats! Why hadn't Rose told Albus he already had plans? Some help she was.

"Oh well, can I tag along? Just I...wanted to ask about a book" he said, improvising. Blaze stopped his procrastinating and stared at Albus sceptically. Did he just say he wanted to ask about a book? Not once in the five years they'd both been here had Blaze even seen Albus with a book open.

"What book?"

"Oh you know..." trailed off Albus, "Boggarts and Firewhiskey" he added, thinking of the one book he'd ever seen Rose reading- well she'd read more of course but Albus had thought the name of the book to be so bizarre that he had a rant at her about it. Blaze smiled a little, he could tell Albus had no idea what the book was about and probably hadn't ever even picked it up but he was nervous. Blaze could smell the sweat on him and it was incredible.

"What would you like to know?" Blaze asked, trying to distract himself so he didn't lean forward and press his nose to Albus's collarbone and just smell him.

"Oh um...it doesn't matter right now. I can see you're busy" Albus mumbled, double drats! He really needed a question to ask now; he'd have to spend the night trying to think of something sophisticating to ask tomorrow when they were out together.

"If you're sure" Blaze said stiffly, when Albus didn't reply he tried hard to focus on his war novel and not so much on how he wanted to feel Albus's hands tangled in his hair. The thought was connected to a long line of fantasies that Blaze knew were inappropriate to think about with his desire sitting next to him on the sofa. Albus sighed comfortably, settling into the sofa more and yawned again. He had no idea what to say again so he thought about all the questions he'd always wanted to find out about Blaze. As the night wore on he realised that all the main questions he wanted to ask involved Blaze doing things to him or about Blaze and other boys. All of which he realised would make Blaze uncomfortable and he needed to keep focussed; Rose said that if he was romantic then Blaze would fall hopelessly in love with him. And then he could ask all the questions he wanted. What was romantic? The girls he'd dated always appreciated flowers and when he moved their hair back behind their ear; he could try that! He shuffled a little closer to Blaze, Blaze watched him out of the corner of his eye suspiciously trying not to growl in sexual frustration.

"What's your book about?" Albus asked trying not to sound like he was about to make a move, this made Blaze even more suspicious and tense up as their thighs touched.

"World war two" Blaze murmured, clearing his throat. "It's about a guy who goes off to war and... falls in love..." he trailed off as Albus got incredibly close. Blaze's heart beat increased, his palms sweated and mouth totally dried out. He had to grit his teeth tightly trying to remain in control of his limbs because he knew if he didn't; his hand was reach out and most likely pull Albus a whole lot closer. He couldn't look away from the boy's glittering green eyes. He didn't even notice Albus had pulled his hand up to his face until it hit him in the eye. He groaned pulling back and rubbing his eye.

"Shit, sorry" Albus said shocked, he'd totally ruined the moment. Triple drats!


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously Albus, it's fine" Blaze murmured, feeling uncomfortable with Albus practically sitting on his knee whilst pressing an icepack to his eye. Albus had seemed to ignore Blaze's many attempts to assure Albus that his eye didn't hurt anymore and that he understood it was an accident. Albus however felt awful and he really needed to remake their moment.

"Stop fussing, he's not even bruised" Rose huffed, uncomfortable at how close Albus was to Blaze. Why couldn't she have hit him in the face? Then she could be on top of him, dabbing his face with an ice pack! She was always thinking of things too late. Blaze sucked in breaths, squinting his eyes shut so that he didn't have to look Albus in the eyes. He enjoyed having him close but he knew he shouldn't, he knew it was bad grounds to tread on. Blaze was a werewolf, and Albus was not and Blaze knew he'd never want to be this close again if he knew the truth. Albus smiled happily, pressing the ice against Blaze's face, edging slowly closer to him and brushing Blaze's fridge out the way of the icepack gently; purposely tracing his nails gently across Blaze's forehead. "Albus, it's nearly lights out. I'm sure Blaze will be fine" Rose added, picking the wood on the bedpost to Blaze's bed, wondering how she could tackle Albus away from Blaze without Blaze questioning her motives.

"Good night then" Albus told her, not budging from Blaze's bed. Blaze was beginning to appreciate the cold being pressed onto his face because he was getting hotter and hotter with every passing moment. Rose frowned but realised this was in fact the boys dormitory and Blaze and Albus shared a room; she had no grounds to stick around any longer if the rest of the dormitory filled.

"Night" she grumbled leaving the boys alone, Albus smiled; he was finally alone with Blaze again. Don't get him wrong, he liked having Rose around but she was quite the distraction and she liked to complain a lot. Albus shuffled closer, putting weight onto Blaze's legs; resting his other hand on Blaze's shoulder; Blaze remained tense and completely silent.

_He's so close, he's so close...oh my Merlin he's so close. _

"Blaze?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...?"

_Nod. _

Albus leaned in, closer; his knees pressing on the outside of Blaze's thighs as he brought the ice pack away and placed it down; bringing his hand back up and placing it behind Blaze's neck. He swooped down swiftly and touched noses with Blaze's, Blaze was now totally still; he breathing close to none existence. All he could smell was Albus; the sweet cinnamon with spiced apple and strawberry shampoo. His ears picked up every breathe Albus exhaled and he could almost feel the pulse of his heart as he brought his hand up to Albus's waist. Albus was so close now, his hot breath against Blaze's lips; he only had to move a little bit more but before he could press his lips to Blaze's. Blaze's inner beast kicked in and he had Albus pinned on his back faster than the blink of an eye, instead of kissing him; his lips had found Albus's collarbone. Albus let out a sigh of satisfaction and smiled knowing he was totally right about Blaze having it bad for him. Blaze however wasn't really in control anymore and was now nipping Albus's neck gently with his teeth whilst burying his nose into Albus's neck; feeling overwhelmed by the smell, his blood rushing south and the sound of students walking up the steps to the dormitory. Luckily for Blaze, his other instinct to protect his own secrets kicked in and as the other boys entered the 5th year boys dormitory; Albus was left alone on Blaze's bed while Blaze pounced on the seat in the corner of the room; closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

"Albus?"

"Yeah?" Albus asked Tom, feeling somewhat confused and what just happened. His cheeks were flustered and his breathing hadn't had time to adjust.

"Why are you on Blaze's bed? Did you piss your own bed again?" Tom asked, teasing him.

"Shut up, Gibbins" Albus smirked rolling his eyes; he got up and crossed the room confidently. Climbing under his own bed covers and ignoring Blaze's smirk. Once the dormitory was full of boys changing into bed clothes, Blaze got up from the corner of the room and made his way back to his own bed. Collecting his pyjamas from the floor, he scowled at Albus who was now lying with his legs spread and arms behind his head; winking at him. Blaze was embarrassed he'd even let things go so far, he didn't need the rest of the room knowing something had happened too. Blaze went to the boys bathrooms and changed into his pyjamas, tracing his fingers over the deep scars cascading down his chest. Albus would never want him, his body was ugly and so was soul. Blaze fought hard to let his eyes water as he stared himself down in the mirror; analysing everything wrong with himself.

Albus waited, letting his eyes adjust to the dark; where was he? Why did he leave the room to get changed? Was he uncomfortable with Albus watching him? Albus frowned, he really wanted to get somewhere with Blaze; he especially didn't want to push him further away. If he was going to get Blaze to really like him, he had to dial himself down a notch and really romance him. So instead of kissing and... Biting, not that Albus wanted the biting to stop...he'd have to use flowers, chocolate and books as his main devices. He could tell Blaze was uncomfortable with people being around though, so he'd have to work on bringing him out of his shell with maybe some hand holding and hugs. Albus grinned, he'd love to just hug Blaze; hold him close and feel Blaze's arms around him. He sighed blissfully, he is so beautiful.

Blaze decided to sleep downstairs in the common room in front of the fire, he was at war with himself and it was getting ridiculous; he had tomorrow to sort himself out and enjoy spending time with Rose in Hogsmeade before he had to 'leave' and experience the stuff of nightmares. His bones ached even at the thought of the transformation. At least Blaze could put down his irrational thoughts down to the full moon being two nights away. He was always so much more pumped up and spontaneous when the moon was brewing, he just needed to avoid Albus and he knew Rose would understand. Maybe. It was so difficult, not even being able to tell her if fear she'd run away screaming. As Blaze stared into the dying fire; he realised he'd never felt so alone.

As the sun rose, casting shadows in all corners of Hogwarts castle; Rose tossed in her bed sheets. She'd had a terrible night, worrying about what might happen between Albus and Blaze. She felt sick. Not at the idea, if Albus had chosen anyone else she'd be ecstatic for him. But he hadn't! He'd chosen the boy she'd been crushing on for 3 years now, and the heartbreaking thing was that Blaze clearly liked him back. It's not fair! She thought to herself, sighing into her pillow and biting her nails. She has an hour before breakfast, she decided to try and focus on getting ready. She at least had Blaze to herself today in Hogsmeade, she could worry about Albus later. She climbed out of bed and dressed in her robes and brushed through her hair; clipping it to one side and spraying her neck with perfume. She hoped Blaze would notice it, perhaps like it. She pulled her shoes on and made her bed before collecting her cloak and money and put it into her pockets. She took the stairs down to the common room and stopped when she saw Blaze asleep in front of the fireplace. Why was he down here? She shuffled over and looked closer at him, he was fast asleep and practically curled up but even with the way he was laying she couldn't help notice his puffy red cheeks. He'd be crying? Why would he cry? What did Albus do? She glared into space feeling furious that she'd even encouraged Albus into courting. He's not good enough for Blaze!

Rose watched Blaze sleep until she heard people moving around in the boy's dormitory and decided to wake Blake up, he automatically reached up to wipe his stinging eyes and cowered away from her. She smiled sympathetically and sat down next to him as he moved. "Morning" he muttered.

"Good morning, why did you sleep down here?" Rose asked, being blunt; still feeling angry towards Albus.

"I couldn't sleep, came down here to read and fell asleep" Blaze lied, hoping she wouldn't notice the fact that his book wasn't even down here with him. She didn't.

"Oh well, ready for breakfast?" she asked, happily placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah" he yawned, "just let me get dressed. I won't be long" he told her, standing up and stretching; letting all his bones click into place before he gathered his school robed and trudged up to the boys dormitory. He entered his room and saw that the majority of boys were still asleep; Tom, Jared and Albus were all sitting on Tom's bed though; looking at his photo album. Albus was the first to move, swiftly sitting down on Blaze's bed and smiling broadly.

"Where were you?" he asked, sounding concerned and somewhat disappointed. Blaze didn't understand what Albus's intentions were; maybe he was just bored with girls throwing themselves at his feet. Maybe he wanted a challenge and figured Blaze would be the most difficult since he was the least sociable guy and pretty much despised the grounds Albus walked on for the first few years before Rose convinced him that Albus really wasn't that bad and that he was just raised to expect perfection and admiration. That's why his head and ego is so big. Well tough, Blaze thought; he wouldn't fulfil Albus's need for complete admiration at the school. He had to learn that not everyone would fit into his ideal world and that he couldn't have everything and everyone he wanted. Truth be told, Blaze knew he was just afraid of getting hurt; he didn't want to be used for some ego boosting method. Maybe Albus actually having feelings for him was just too much to ask for.

"Downstairs" Blaze replied, emotionless. He got clean underwear and went to the bathrooms to change. On his return he saw Albus was completely dressed and leaning against his bedpost; everyone else was getting changed now. Albus smiled happily and waited patiently for Blaze to comb through his hair and spray deodorant. Blaze took a deep breath and turned to Albus who held out his cloak to him and waited patiently. "Thanks" he said sincerely and put his cloak on, collecting some money and grabbing his book from his bedside table. He turned to leave the room and felt Albus on his heels.

Albus grinned, following Blaze down the stairs and winking at Rose as he saw he; she glared. What's up with her? Blaze waited for her and the three of them went down to the great hall for breakfast, Albus swooped in to sit next to Blaze; ignoring the girls patting their sides for him to go over.

"How's your eye today?" Rose asked, trying to draw attention back to the fact that Albus had hit him and hoping she'd come out on top because she well...didn't hit him. Blaze and Albus both flashed back to what happened after she'd left and while Blaze shuffled awkwardly; Albus flashed a broad grin feeling triumphant a little bit.

"It's okay" Blaze mumbled, his cheeks warming. He had to remind himself a few times that Rose was unaware with what happened and that's the way it was going to stay. They ate breakfast in pretty much silence, Rose tried to bring up different books throughout but Blaze was more focussed on Albus's close presence and scent. Even though he was totally embarrassed about what happened he still found the brighter side in that he really enjoyed being close to him; close enough to breathe in his incredible smell. Nobody really felt awkward until Hannah Binkog came over and sat next to Albus; putting her arm on his knee rather suggestively and sitting close and pressing her cheek against his.

"Hey Albie" she smiled; Albus frowned noticing a glare in Blaze's eyes. This wasn't helping his romantic case; he pushed Hannah away slowly and shuffled close to Blaze who'd moved a long a bit. Hannah frowned. "What's wrong?" she pouted.

"I'm not in the mood. What's up?" Albus asked, looking at her with a stern expression. Blaze still found himself frowning, what about when he was in the mood? Would be cuddle up to her then?

"I figured you might like some company" she giggled, twisting her hair around her finger and crossed his legs; revealing her flawlessly smooth legs. Albus frowned, how could he have been so attracted to her last year? Weird how people change he mused,

"Well I have company" he pointed out; she glanced behind him at Blaze and Rose and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come find me later; kay?" she asked, she got up and stalked away swaying her hips. Albus scoffed and swung back round, smiling gently at Blaze who looked away quickly and picked at the table; taking deep breathes. Albus smirked realising how much effect he was having on the boy, he needs to loosen up a bit!

"You finished?" Rose asked Blaze, not looking at Albus. Blaze nodded, smiling gently at her. "Good, c'mon; let's go" she sighed standing up, Blaze and Albus stood up and Rose looked at Albus sceptically. "You're coming?" she asked Albus, he grinned.

"Yep" he said happily, "still have my question to ask" he winked at Blaze who smiled, wondering what kind of question he'd come up with about Boggarts and Firewhiskey.


End file.
